If You Meet the Princess, Cherish the Princess
by Unicorn Crepe
Summary: Shangri-la a place, where once, demons and humans could get along togeth-wait a minute! What in the Lords name does this have to do with Sailor Moon? One word, Chibiusa. An old legend suddenly turns into a crazy reality (Saiyuki Sailor Moon)
1. History of a Princess

_**If You Meet the Princess, Cherish the Princess**_

Chapter 1

_History of the Sacred Legend _

"Wonderful" 18-year-old Chibiusa complained as she walked into her room. "Another stupid book!" She threw herself onto her soft warm bed. "Why does Ami keep doing this." The pink princess threw a book aside onto her large nightstand. The book hit it with a 'thud' and then fell of the edge; caused by the lousy aim the princess had thrown the redish brown book with. "Gensoumaden Saiyuki, what does this have to do with being a queen anyways." She sat up on the bed and started to pout. A soft sigh came about her lips as her thoughts suddenly changed. The thoughts about her future started to flow around in her brain. Yea sure, some people thought that you should be exited about 'becoming a queen' once you reach the appropriate age…but if Chibiusa were to ever meet the people who were to wish this fate, she would just about smack them. The princess stared up at the ceiling. "3 more years" She said regretfully. "Only 3 until I become the queen." For her the thought or even just saying the words made her cringe. When she was smaller she could remember the stress that was brought on her mother, the yelling and the long nights that went without a bedtime kiss or a story told in her mothers soothing voice. She didn't want to be like that. If getting married and having children meant mistreating your children the way her mother did, then she would kill herself before she would become queen.

A knock suddenly came at the door. "Chibiusa!" Minako's voice sang. The teen shoved her head into her pillow and let out a low grumble. "What is it Minako?" She mumbled in agitation at her so called 'aunt'. "Its time for your lesson in love" The door flew up open to reveal the decked-out-in-orange Queen of Venus standing while holding a bag of some sort. "Not now Minako!" Chibiusa told her as she rolled her eyes and shoved her face back into her pillow. "Oh yes I think now" Minako nodded and set her stuff down and took a seat on the edge of Chibiusa's bed. Chibiusa brought her fist to her face as a make-shift head rest "Not like your intruding or anything." Her voice held a sarcastic tone. "Come-on Chi!" Minako tried to reason as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Have some faith in me at least." She finished with a smile as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of pictures with even more papers attached to them. "Now I have he-" "Who are all these boys?" Chibiusa interrupted Minako's explanation. Minako looked at her. "…" She sounded. "As I was saying, I have a list of Princes of different kingdom's and different planets like Ami's son, Takako, and Setsuna's son, Seki…" She started going though the pictures. "and your son…" Chibiusa pointed out as she showed Minako a picture of her son. "It never hurts to try!" Minako laughed at the situation, and was soon joined by Chibiusa.

"Did you read the chapter that was assigned to you last night Small Lady?" Ami asked from behind her desk. "Funny thing…" The Princess started. "um…Minako came over last night and we were discussing such important matters that, whoops, I forgot to start that book you gave me." Chibiusa laughed nervously trying to avoid Ami's glare. "Chibiusa…" Ami started to warn. "Come on Ami what possibly can this whole "Journey to the West" thing possibly have to do with my studies on how to become more like my mother?" Chibiusa argued. Ami laughed a bit as she fiddled around with her glasses. "Honestly Small Lady, nothing." She told her plainly. "Then why?" Chibiusa was utterly confused. "I know it's a lot to ask from a princess who's over going large amount's of training on how-to-be-queen but just take the time to read this book." She smiled again. "I still just don't get it." Chibiusa asked again. "Believe me, just read the book and let the fantasy of it all take you away. It's like a stress reliever; it will allow you to concentrate more on your studies if you don't have so much weight on your shoulders. Chibiusa sighed and then looked at the expression on Ami's face. "Fine" Chibiusa finally agreed. "So what are we going to learn about to day?"

'That was crazy' Chibiusa thought as she walked into the room and sat down in the chair that was in front of her desk. "I don't think I ever want to hear the words 'food etiquette' again." She let out a groan and hung her head over the back of her chair. As she did so something caught her eye. "Oh yea..." She remembered as she got out of her chair and picked up the brown book. "Ami seemed like she wanted me to read it for some reason" Chibiusa led her fingers down the spine of the book. "Gensoumaden Saiyuki…" She cracked it open. "By Kazuya Minekura" She read aloud and then gently turned the pages until she got to the first page of the story. "It was a time of chaos, when Heaven and Earth were as one, and humans and demons, the youkai, lived together in peace. The foundations of civilization and religion were raised and reinforced in this land of Togenkyo, the paradise known as Shangri-la. But now, a great evil threatens harmony in this great land…" She started to read.

Suddenly she was swept away in the story, the weird part was she was already mesmerized but none of the characters had even spoken yet or have even been mentioned. She wasn't even to the actual story when her body started to tingle and the hands that were touching the book started to glow and turn transparent, but for some weird reason Chibiusa found herself unable to pull her eyes away from the book. She was absorbed and it almost seemed as if Chibiusa was being forced to read this, and reading it fast. The pages of the book started to flip wildly and the young princess' eyes grew dark as her body suddenly disappeared from her world, but little did she know that this was only her first step on her new journey which was-to travel to India, to the west…

Howdy! Well I started a new story! I will be updating this one and a few others frequently so don't think that I forgot about the other ones! This chapter is also a bit short but that's only for this chapter (that's how I do first chapters!) but the whole "who is she going to be paired with" question is still lingering around now I will let you vote but I must warn you votes for Hakkai will not be tolerated O.o you can like him but he shall not be paired with Chibiusa in my story im not too sure about Sanzo either so it might be Gojyo ( My fave -) Goku (Cutie!) or (yes) Homura! Hope I didn't anger any of you!

Please Review!

Marshmellow-chan


	2. Monocles, Meatbuns, Monks, and Manly Men

**If You Meet the Princess, Cherish the Princess**

Chapter 2

_Monocles, Meatbuns, Monks, and Manly Men_

The teenage pink girl now lay on the ground. The soft sand ran across her body every time the wind decided to blow its furry. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the golden yellow desert being the only thing that was besides the golden color there. Her eyes suddenly fluttered opened and then quickly shut as not to get sand in her eyes. Chibiusa Tsukino stood up slowly with her arm across her forehead and then looked at the nothingness that was before her. "Oh lord…" She whispered underneath her breath as the vast desert did nothing but amaze.

"Baka saru!" A red haired man yelled as he shoved his hand onto the small golden-eyed man's head. "Cock-roach!" The golden one fought back. A blonde haired man suddenly twitched in anger. "How…long…" He started as he turned around, it was clear enough that he didn't have to finish to already put the brown and red haired man into fear. "Now, now don't make me turn this jeep around you three." A man clothed in green then said with a smile spread across his face. "You wouldn't…" The golden and red ones said in unison. Suddenly the green clad man shoved his foot onto the break causing the whole jeep to jerk forward and everyone coming along with it. "Ack! What the hell Hakkai!" The golden eyed one suddenly yelled. "Yeah, warn us before you pull a stunt like that" The red haired man was rubbing his head. "Oi, idiots look." The blonde man pointed in front of the jeep. There was a fairly medium sized speck slowly trying to make its way through the scorching desert. "Quite a sight for sore-eyes" The red haired man leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Shuddap Kappa" The golden eyed one said as he returned the hit the red haired man had given him earlier.

Chibiusa fell to her knees and started to pant. This heat wave was too much for her and she couldn't take it, not anymore. "I…can't" She managed to get out before her head looked up to see the long hard road before her. 'wait' she thought as something caught her eye. To her knowledge it was a car from the past…a jeep. "wait" She whispered as her eyes were locked onto the green car. "Wait!" Her whispered had changed into a yell as she suddenly found the strength to pull her body up off of the burning sand. She could see that the jeep had started up and was now coming towards her. "Thank you" Her eyes almost started to fill with tears as she whispered the phrase.

"Hello Ma'am" Hakkai greeted as the jeep got closer. "Hellooooo ma'am, that's for sure." The red haired man said quietly. "Is that all you can think about Gojyo?" The golden eyed one asked while rolling his eyes. "Lay off Chibi Monkey this is a mans job." Gojyo said as he walked over to Chibiusa, who had been smiling at her good fortune. "um.." She sounded quietly. "It's pretty hot out here." Gojyo said with a bit of a grin on his face. "yea?" Chibiusa was utterly confused at the mans antics. "I can be pretty hot too" He came closer to her ear. "In the bedroom" He whispered.

Suddenly a bullet went past Gojyo's head. "Oi Kappa, this is no time to be flirting, get your horny ass in the car right now." Blond-ie said as he pointed to a seat in the jeep. "Now Sanzo, we shall not scare out guest right off the bad, now will we?" Hakkai nagged him like he was his mother. "hungry" The golden eyed one fell off the jeep. Another gun shot rang though the air. "Goku get off the ground and shut-up about your damned stomach." Anyone could tell that Sanzo was pissed. "Rar, somebody's cranky today." Goku then mumbled. Chibiusa gaped at the fours' so called "friendship" "Sirs..?" She whispered. They all kept fighting. Hakkai suddenly walked over to her. "Its okay miss…?" He inquired her name. "Chibiusa Tsukino." She finished his sentence. "Miss. Chibiusa, they're always like this now lets get you to the nearest town." He smiled at her. Her thoughts were that he was the only sane one here, and even for that he was just a _bit_ too happy.

"Where are you going to?" Hakkai asked in his cheerful tone as the jeep made its way across the desert sands. "well…" Chibiusa's eyes wandered off, trying to stray from the subject. "Well? What kinda name for a town izzat?" Goku asked as he turned to her. Chibiusa laughed, Gojyo sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not even in the mood to comment on your stupidity right now." "How about we just drop you off at the town that's coming up?" Hakkai suggested, referring to the town that was insight of the traveling party. "I guess…that's fine." She looked down at the floor of the jeep. 'How am I going to make do with this?' Chibiusa silently asked herself. 'Thrusted into a world I don't even know and…wait…' the wheels in her head started to slowly turn. "Gensoumaden Saiyuki!' She remembered. 'That's the name of this book and I've heard the legend from my mother when I was smaller, about a monkey king, a pig demon, a priest and a water sprite. I've heard the words monkey and kappa, which translates to water sprite, pass the groups mouths. I must be in the story!' She gasped. Everybody turned to her. "Um…nothing I just thought I saw something" She waved her hands in front of her face. "Well anyways, what's your name?" Gojyo asked as he looked at the pink haired beauty. "Oh yes!" Hakkai remembered. "I forgot to tell you all her name!" He smiled and turned back while still driving. "Her name is Chibiusa Tsukino." He finished. "Hakkai keep your eyes on the road" Sanzo told Hakkai. "Oi Hakkai, I think the lady could've told us her name on her own." Gojyo patted Chibiusa on the head. "Gojyo" Goku warned, about the hand that was now on Chibiusa's shoulder. Gojyo removed his hands and held them in the air. "What? I didn't touch her!" He said in defense. Chibiusa blushed lightly. "yet." She heard him whisper and then felt a deep shade of scarlet come to her cheeks.

"Here we are!" Hakkai parked the jeep at an inn. "Is this where you reside Miss. Chibiusa?" He then asked. "um…yes" She lied. 'I don't want to cause these guys any trouble.' She thought. 'Maybe I could find a place to live here until' I can get out of this book' "I can take you home if you like?" Gojyo asked, it was starting to get a bit dark. "No, no" She shook her head nervously with her hands in front of her face and then hopped out of the jeep. "I'll just." She backed up a bit. "Go to my own house…because I live here." She turned around and ran off. "That ones weird." Sanzo commented.

'That was close' Chibiusa thought as she stopped running and took a rest. "I can't keep pulling stunts like that." She then said out loud and then looked around. "This town doesn't look like it has any houses available…" She sighed and then pulled both of her hands up to her arms. "It's getting really cold." The sky was nearly to the point where it was pitch black, the only things illuminating the streets were the lights from nearby bars, considering everything else was closed. Suddenly the princess slumped to the ground and leaned against a building. "How wonderful…" Sarcasm was in her voice. The air smelled of smoke, coming from one of the nearby bars causing her to then plug her nose. "Disgusting." She commented. Gojyo suddenly came walking out of the bar, dragging Goku behind him. "You just had to come with me." Gojyo seemed somewhat pissed. Goku pouted. "But I was hungry" He moaned. "You're always hungry!" Gojyo yelled. "I can't pick up chicks with luggage." He finished. Chibiusa watched them silently from her cold spot on the ground. Goku looked her direction. "Isn't that…" He trailed off. "Isn't that what saru?" Gojyo looked back at the monkey. "That girl…Chibiusa, why is she out at this hour?" Chibiusa noticed that she had been, noticed! "uh oh…" She said under her breath. "Well, well" Gojyo started. "What is the kitty doing out this late?" He asked. 'Did he just call me a kitty?' Chibiusa thought to herself. "Come on, answer me." Gojyo demanded. 'uh oh..' Chibiusa thought

Ami pushed her glasses up off the bridge of her nose as she sat on her desk. "Did I do a good job at fulfilling your wish?" She seemed to be talking to a ghost as she looked in the brownish colored book with the golden letters spelling out 'Gensoumaden Saiyuki' She glanced back at the page she was reading, the page was missing half its text which was still appearing. Ami then closed the book and chewed slightly on the edge of her glasses. "did I?" She smiled.

Howdy! well that was another chapter for my story…Ami kinda reminds me of the merciful goddess! Im soo happy that this story got 5 reviews on the first chapter keep it up people! I have a lot of fun writing this story. Couple voting is still on either Goku, Gojyo or Homura! Remember that and keep reviewing and voting, mew!

Kawaii BunnyDoll


	3. Trying to Get Through

**If You Meet the Princess, Cherish the Princess**

Chapter 3

_Trying to Get Through_

Chibiusa looked over at the two. "Hi Chibiusa!" Goku exclaimed. "Wait…what are you doing out late." He then started to ponder the question that Gojyo had already been on. Chibiusa laughed nervously. "Well you see my house has…um…the heater is broken and I can't turn the heat off, its sweltering hot in there so I just needed to come out to get some fresh air" She stood up. "and I did, and now I'm wonderful so I'm just going to go back to my warm house now…because I live here!" She started down the road and then felt a hand grab the back of her sweater. "Hold it" Gojyo's voice came from behind her. 'damn' She thought while keeping her nervous smile on her face. My friend was getting a bit hungry over here." Gojyo started. "Really? We get to eat again, at Chibiusa's house!" Goku smiled. "Yea, so take us to your so-called house…it would be rude not to take us in." Gojyo flashed a handsome smile at her. Chibiusa twitched. 'He's good' Chibiusa thought. "Well you see, I should accept, and I would, but my house, as I said before, is very, very hot right now and to have people to come into my house would probably make you both very uncomfortable." She laughed again. "Oh no, were fine being travelers were used to the hot." Gojyo's grin grew even bigger. Chibiusa twitched again. 'Damnit, I'm going to kill this guy!' She screamed in her head, yet her face kept the smile it was holding on it. Chibiusa sighed. "Fine." She pouted and then looked away. "Maybe I don't exactly have a house or live in this town…." Her voice trailed off. "I knew it! You're a hobo!" Gojyo looked back at the disappointed Goku. "So we don't get to eat." His eyes grew wide. "shit." Gojyo uttered and then covered his ears. "I don't want to hear it monkey!" He turned away.

Chibiusa was drawing circles on the ground with her foot. "So you know that I don't live here what's the big deal?" She directed her attention off the ground and onto Gojyo. He looked her up and down. "Well" He started. "It may be kind of hard." Gojyo looked away. "but, I might be able to let Sanzo get you a room, so you can be warm…just for tonight." She didn't know what it was, just the way he said it or something, made her blush. "Thank you." She bowed something she wasn't accustomed to do. 'Thank you much.' She thought. "Come on Chibiusa you don't have to be so formal! We're going to have you over with us tonight." Goku smiled cutely.

Sanzo sat in the hotel reading the newspaper, glasses resting gently on his face. "What the hell are they doing?" Sanzo asked harshly as he glanced over at Hakkai. Suddenly the door burst open as if answering his question. Barging in was the red-haired kappa and the golden eyed monkey, the pink haired girl not far behind. "Look what we brought you." Gojyo smiled as he pushed Chibiusa forward. "H-Hello" Chibiusa smiled and waved slightly at Sanzo. "…Why is she back?" Sanzo asked. "Sanzo, that's no way to greet our guest" Hakkai smiled at Sanzo, who didn't look too amused. "I was thinkin' she could stay here for the night." Gojyo tried to smile also. "Pleaaaaaaseeeeeee Sanzo!" Goku whined. "humph." Sanzo sounded and turned away. "Aww don't be such an old man" Gojyo rolled his eyes as he gently punched Sanzo in the shoulder. "Don't touch me." He looked away. "So she can stay! YAY! Chibiusa you're staying with us!" The 18-year-old jumped up for joy and then took Chibiusa's arm.

Sanzo paused for a second. "Wait…what I didn't say--." He was cut off. "You can sleep with me in my room, it's right over there." Goku pointed to a room down the hall. Gojyo suddenly appeared behind the couple. "Or she can sleep with me…." He smiled. "Like hell if I'm going to let that happen!" Chibiusa's arm jerked towards Goku's room. "Hey, monkey! Why don't you let HER pick who's bed she will sleep in tonight?" Gojyo grabbed Chibiusa's arm and it was soon a game of tug-of-war. 'What the hell are they—ow!" The girl thought as her arms were practically off of her body. She felt the tugging suddenly stopped and opened her eyes to green. "Sanzo's room is always an option." Hakkai pointed out as he looked at both Gojyo and Goku. "no" Sanzo responded from the room behind them. "Then again there's always me." Hakkai looked towards the two for their consent again. "You smile too much." Goku said suddenly. "Yea it'll scare the hell out of her when she wakes up." The kappa finished. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Goku turned to Gojyo and held his hands out. "Fine!" Gojyo did the same. They spoke in unison as they uttered the words "Rock, paper, scissors." Revealing the results of Goku having paper, and Gojyo being left with rock. "Damnit!" Gojyo turned around and started down the hall. "Where are you going water sprite?" Goku asked in a demanding tone. "To pick up some other chick since you took mine." Gojyo waved his hand as if to say "later" 'What a rude bastard!' Chibiusa was starting to regret ever thinking that he could be nice like earlier when he offered her a place to stay.

The next day Chibiusa got up early, Goku slept on the floor. "6:00" She thought about going back to bed, but the mood didn't strike her. She kept thinking about the life she used to have. "It's only been one day." She spoke softly as not to wake the sleeping angel next to her. Then she remembered all that happened in just that one day and last night. "If that jerk Gojyo's back I'm gonna hit him over the head until he passes out." She raised her voice and then quickly covered her mouth and then looked over at Goku, still sleeping. She sighed and then gently put her feet off the edge of the bed and touched the ground. "What an asshole." She said again as she opened the door and walked down the hall. She was still in the same clothes that she was when she came. Which was a, off the shoulder, long purple sweater that showed her lavender colored frilly bra straps over her shoulders, and red mini-skirt that was half covered by the sweater. She also had a pair of shoes with it, and her hair still let down in bouncy curls. "Where am I going?" She stopped herself half way down the hall and then leaned on the wall in the hall. "I have no where to go to…" She looked up. "God, what a stupid, stupid book" She fell to the ground and huddled together. "What's stupid?" A voice came from a door, not to far from her. It caught her off guard and she looked up to see Sanzo. "None of your business." She stuck out her tongue a bit. "Well I think it is." Sanzo crouched down to her spot on the ground. "Because I want to know if I have to take another bumbling idiot with me on this journey." He was looking her straight in the eyes. She was taken back by this. "Really?" She questioned. Sanzo stood up. "I guess that's a yes then." He started to walk down the stairs to the door leading out. "Get different clothes or something, you look ridiculous." "What?" Chibiusa looked down at herself. "I look just fine, cute even!" She ran after him out the door

and into the start of her journey.


	4. Journey to the West

**If You Meet the Princess, Cherish the Princess**

Chapter 4

_Journey to the West_

"God you're such an asshole" Chibiusa rolled her eyes as she held up another traveling outfit, which had been rejected by Sanzo, yet again. "If I'm going to acquire another idiot on this journey then they're not going to look so." Sanzo sneered. Chibiusa sighed. "Maybe you should just go and get some sleep…you seem a bit _grumpy_" She grabbed another pink outfit. "Repeat that" He held the gun up to her head. "That's your way out of every situation, huh?" She asked as he looked over the outfit in between her peach hands. "That's fine" He responded. "This?" She held up a light pink kimono with blood red trimmings, short skirted (of course for fighting reasons) and a white large piece of clothe (that served as the belt) and a smaller black belt that went around that one. Sanzo was up at the register paying for the clothing…and then left. Chibiusa stood speechless. "Hey aren't you even gonna wait for me?" She ran after him.

When she got out side, Sanzo was already gone. "Thanks a lot dick head." She spoke as she turned around to find…Hakkai. "Why hello Miss. Chibiusa" He smiled. "Sanzo had informed me that you will be joining us on our journey, correct?" Chibiusa blinked. "Yeah" She spoke. "I was just out doing the groceries." He held up two bags. "Hey where did everyone else go? Goku and Gojyo I mean." She questioned while thinking about Hakkai's damn creepy smile. "Oh them…well usually Goku's off trying to pawn food off of people, or Sanzo and Gojyo is out gambling or checking out the girls of the town." He looked down to find no Chibiusa. "huh?" He thought about the situation and the looked to the left and right. "Oh well" He smiled and turned around to continue his good gathering for the group.

"Hrm…where are--" Chibiusa was cut off by a hand hitting her head. "Guess who" The manly voice spoke. "Sanzo" She said sarcastically and then tried to turn around, but couldn't because the hand on her head was holding her back. "I know it's you Gojyo!" She suddenly yelled after a while of struggling. "Bingo!" He let her head go and then watched as she turned around to face him, at that point he gave her a short peck on the lips. She paused and then blushed a lot. "What the hell was that for?" She punched the side of his arm. He rubbed his arm for a second. "It was your prize." He turned and started to walk away. "…" Chibiusa paused. "Don't you just walk away from--"

"Chibiusa" Another voice came from behind her. She turned around to meet with golden eyes. "Oh hey Goku" She greeted. "Look at all the meatbuns!" Goku shoved a bunch of food into her face. She backed up a bit. "You can have one if you like!" He held one out to her. She took it. 'I haven't eaten at all today now that I think about it.' She thought and then looked down at her stomach. "Hakkai told me to get everyone together because Sanzo says that we're leaving pretty soon." He smiled and took a bite of the meat filled bun. "Oh I just saw Gojyo over that way." She pointed to the path behind her. "Lets go get that jerk!" He yelled and then ran off. Chibiusa laughed a bit and then followed.

"You sit there." Sanzo pointed to the back of the jeep in between Gojyo and Goku with his gun. "You shouldn't wave that thing around." Chibiusa told him plainly. "How about I aim it at your head" "Now, now did I shouldn't I meant should…yay gambling with our lives!" Chibiusa smiled nervously and then sat down in between the two. Her kimono that Sanzo had bought her earlier was now hugging her body, and she had an excess bag for her clothes that she was wearing before. The engine purred and then suddenly the jeep started to move forward. "Here we go!" Hakkai chimed happily as the "jeep" gained speed.

"So…Miss. Chibiusa where do you _really_ reside from?" Hakkai broke the silence that overwhelmed them all. She paused. "Japan" Chibiusa responded simply. All four of them looked at her. "Japan…?" Goku started. "This better not be one of your lies again." Sanzo turned back around. "No really I'm from Japan haven't any of you ever heard of it?" She looked between them all. Gojyo leaned in towards Hakkai. "Maybe we should drop her off at the next town…she's a little loopy, eh?" He whispered. "No I'm not, god what do you want me to say Tokyo!" She pouted and then turned away. They all paused again. "Tokyo?" They all looked at her. "Oh Lord" She sighed. "So you can have cars but you don't know where the hell Japan is…" She whispered silently. "Wait a second everybody!" Hakkai stopped the car jerking most of the members of the small green jeep forward. "What the hell was that for!" Gojyo and Goku yelled at Hakkai. "It seems that we have some company." He pointed to the demons some ways in front of the jeep. "Damnit" Sanzo loaded his gun. "I am getting…" He shot 5 shots. "So fucking tired of this!" As he reloaded his gun Gojyo, Hakkai and Gojyo flew out of the car with they're weapons ready. "I bet you I can kill more than you can." Goku threatened to his crimson haired friend. "Don't get too full of your self monkey" Gojyo smirked. "Now, now…" Hakkai regained the peace as he readied a ball of chi in between his hands. Chibiusa blinked. "Nya?" She sounded and then looked to all four of them fighting. "Well, Chibiusa get your head out of your ass and help!" Sanzo cocked his gun. "Oh um…yeah!" She flipped over the edge of the jeep onto the sand. 'Do I even have what I need to transform…' She dug into her pocket. 'Shit even if I did what would they think? They'd all probably laugh at me…especially Gojyo and Goku…and the comments…oh god…' She stood thinking in her own little world. "Hey ya gonna help or what?" Gojyo yelled the questions as Sanzo just had. "Well um.." She took out the compact in her pocket and then remembered something.

"Okay Small Lady are you ready?" Chibiusa's mother asked as she held out her compact. The younger pink haired girl nodded. "Okay now there is an alternate to transforming whenever your in trouble…although you have to remember that it is not as powerful as if you were in your senshi form…" She explained. "Okay mommy what is it?" Chibiusa jumped up and down in excitement. "Crystal Change!" Serenity yelled out. The compact suddenly glowed and then turned into a long staff adorned with jewels and such. "Oh wow momma!" Red eyes grew wide. Her mother smiled. "Then all you have to yell is Crimson Crystal Revolution and it should suffice enough to kill the monster, but it actually depends on how strong the monster is, either that or it could just buy you time to actually transform…" "Mom" Chibiusa stopped her mother in mid-sentence. Her mother glanced over at her. "I'm 5" She finished, Serenity laughed. "Yes, yes you are"

Chibiusa looked down at the circular pendant. "Crystal Change…" She whispered silently. The pendant grew into a light pearl pink staff. "Crimson Crystal Revolution!" She yelled catching all of the guys attention. The wand emitted a bright pink light and then turned into a single line of lights shooting its rays through ½ of the demons heads. The demons suddenly slumped to the ground as blood poured from their heads. (If it was the anime version of Saiyuki…all the demons would dissolve XD) "Wow" Hakkai looked at her.

A man leaned back in his chair. The room he was in was dark, only the lights of the computer screens filled the dark room with a small amount of light. "Well that makes life easier.." The man spoke. "Now what are you going on about Ni." Dr. Wang (Dr. Fan What the hell does she have two different names or what!) asked the man she worked with in not-so-friendly a tone. "Just about how much more Lady Koushu is going to love me…" His playful words turned his mouth into a twisted smile. "Bug-off" She blushed and turned away. "You asked me…besides you should be happier, now we don't have to find any of the scriptures to revive…Gyumaoh" He chuckled a bit


	5. So You Can Fight?

**If You Meet the Princess, Cherish the Princess**

Chapter 5

_So You Can Fight?_

Black. The blank black color was the first thing she remembered seeing. Chibiusa opened her bright red eyes to see a white ceiling. "Your awake!" A voice chimed. It took her a minute to compute the voice but she soon realized that it belonged to a chipper young monkey who was to the right of her bed. She turned to not only see Goku but see a big blob of crimson, soon realizing that, that was Gojyo. "Yeah finally." Gojyo started. "Monk boy over in the other room made us wait here until you woke up." "Yeah Chibiusa you were all kick ass back there!" Goku butted in. "You were like, swha! Hah! Bam!" Goku started making overly dramatic poses as he pranced around the room impersonating Chibiusa before she passed out. "Would you stop stupid monkey." Gojyo said nonchalantly suddenly flicked Goku in the head. "That hurt you red-headed carrot!" Goku yelled back as he held a hand to his forehead. Chibiusa laughed quietly to herself. "It's okay, I feel great, you don't have to watch over me." She stood up suddenly and smiled. Her eye twitched, "ugh" She fell back down on the bed. "I feel sick." Gojyo sighed. "Good job, smart one" He said sarcastically with a smile on his face. There was a silence and then Gojyo started to crawl over to Chibiusa's bed. Once he was there he held her arms down and inched in towards her face. Chibiusa blushed and struggled a bit. "What are you doing!" She said loudly. He made a small "hn" sound with a small smirk on his face. "Since you said you were feeling better, I thought we could try playing one of my 'games.'" He inched in towards her, she could smell his scent and felt his warm breaths on her neck. Suddenly a pillow came flying at his head. "What are you doing idiot kappa!" Gojyo fell over and then quickly turned to Goku. "Stupid ape I'm doing something here!" He yelled back.

"Are you done with your little faint spell?" Sanzo asked coldly as Chibiusa entered the room after fully recovering. "God I hope you don't do that _every time_ we have to fight a group of demons. She looked a little displeased by Sanzo's scoldings. "Maybe you would act a bit happier if you weren't PMSing all of the time." She shot back at him with a glare of triumph, Gojyo snickered silently. "What did you say?" Sanzo crumpled up the news paper he was reading and his eyes grew dark. "Nothing, nothing, now lets all board the jeep!" Hakkai sang happily as he rushed Sanzo out of the room. "Time to continue our fieldtrip west ward!" He finished. "This isn't a fieldtrip." Sanzo said simply.

"Ah, finally on the road again" Hakkai smiled as the wind blew through his brunette colored hair. "Hasn't really been this calm in a while huh?" Gojyo asked as he sighed watching the scenery roll by. "I wonder if we'll be able to see Kougaiji again?" Goku said excitedly while he popped his head up into the space between Hakkai and Sanzo. Chibiusa blinked. "Kou….ga….iji?" She tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Kougaiji's the funnest enemy in the world" Goku answered as he turned towards her. "'Funnest' isn't a word monkey." Gojyo pointed out. "Shut-up, I wasn't talking to you!" Goku glared at him. "The Kougaiji fellow that Goku was referring to is one of our frequent adversaries that we usually face, but there hasn't really been much of him lately and that's why Goku's getting anxious." Hakkai explained to her. Suddenly here was a large 'bang' noise and dust started to fill the air. The jeep that the five were riding in started to swerve and twist as Hakkai attempted to gain control. "Hakkai keep your eyes on the road!" Sanzo yelled at him as he held onto his seat. "I would, but as you can see, I can't see anything at all." The car still was moving fast. "Then stop the car!" Chibiusa, Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo all yelled in unison. The jeep then came to a stop and the Sanzo party looked at the scene that had just taken place. "What was that?" Goku looked at the empty plain before them. "An explosion, but there's nothing there…" Chibiusa said as the five of them stared at the empty terrain. "Sanzo party" A faint cry came from the top of a near-by cliff, they all whipped their heads around. "As if on cue." Gojyo said coyly as he leaned back. "Kougaiji?" Chibiusa asked as she stared at the red-haired man.

Yaone slid her explosives into her coat. "It's nice to see you again." She waved at them cheerfully. "Its nice to see you too." Hakkai waved back. "I see you have a new member traveling with you." Kougaiji's blue eyes turned directly to Chibiusa. 'Such blue eyes…' She thought to herself as she stared at him. 'Red hair just like Gojyo's, and smooth tan skin…almost like a dark angel.' "Are you gonna fight with us Kougaiji!" Goku interrupted as he stood up. "I'm not here to play games." Kougaiji stated. "That's what you always say." Goku pulled his Nyoi-boi out of thin air. Kougaiji's face twisted a bit at his comment. "Sanzo, I'll only ask once." There was a silence as Sanzo slightly turned his head up to the demon prince. "Hand over the scriptures." His gaze pierced through the air, directly as Sanzo. The wind blew as the tension grew thick between the two of them. "Like hell." Was all Sanzo said in return to his demand before the Kougaiji's team jumped down, landed in front of the group and started their fight. Kougaiji threw a punch at Sanzo, but he was interrupted when Goku ran in front of him and blocked it with is Nyoi-boi. "I'm always up for a good fight." Goku smiled.

"So, this new girl, did you pick her up Gojyo?" Doukugakuji asked as he pulled out his sword. "Oh come-on, I just can't pick up _every_ girl I find attractive." Gojyo smiled back as he pulled out his Shakujou. "When will you learn?" Doukugakuji swung his weapon at his brother.

"Hello Mr. Hakkai" Yaone bowed as she smiled, her weapon in her hands. "It's always wonderful to be able to visit you." She finished. "Like wise Ms. Yaone, now how long has it been." He readied a chi ball in his hands.

"Hey who are you?" Chibiusa heard from behind her, Sanzo and herself were the only ones in the jeep still. Bright green eyes met with hers. "Chibiusa." She said quietly. "Your hair looks edible." She said with a large grin. "Spunky little thing aren't you" Chibiusa twitched. "I wonder what it tastes like…" She stared at her. "Don't eat it, Chibiusa backed out of the jeep. "Sanzo!" Lirin stopped her train of thought and averted all of her attention to Sanzo. "Great." Sanzo sighed. "I will get the scriptures from you for my big brother!" She bounced over to him. "Take this." He threw a meatbun at her. "Yay!" She ate it quickly. "What a weird girl…" Chibiusa said as she watched her eat.

---

And don't I feel wonderful for neglecting this story for so long sighs I had this big 'Naruto' stage thing and I didn't feel much like Saiyuki, however…Saiyuki is back and better than ever laughs expect updates D

I already have an idea for the purpose of Chibiusa : D I just need to think up things to keep this going until then, like romance It seems that everybody likes the GojyoxChibiusa pairing most (Even though it was only 2 people or so who voted xD) And feel welcome to vote for any pairing you want, I don't care who it is anymore…as long as its not Hakkai…stupid smile…

As you can see, I'm trying to hold off on the romance until I get a pairing in my head…maybe a love triangle xD yeah, that would work.

Pairings

ChibiusaxGojyo

ChibiusaxGoku

ChibiusaxSanzo

ChibiusaxKougaiji

ChibiusaxNi? (WTF oO You vote for this and your one sick, sick person XD)

Chibiusax Any other character you can think of


End file.
